powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Suugu
Suugu (スウグ, Sūgu, 38-45) is a master of the Mythical Beast Chimera-Fist (幻獣キメラ拳, Genjū Kimeraken), a style that allows him use any Beast-Fist technique from the Fierce Beast-Fist and the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. His name is based on Sōu Yú (騶虞) of the Shi Jing, and motifs are the White Tiger and the Tiger of the Earthly Branches. History Suugu was made by Long from Dan's Fierce Ki Soul, though lacking the man's mind. Suugu was previously in a state of rest as the result of undergoing the Blood-Oath Ceremony and thus he was first seen being dragged in his casket by Sanyo. But Suugu was later fully awakened by Long once he was in the presence of Rio. Rio recognizes Suugu as Dan, which eventually led to him embracing the Mythical Beast-Fist as only the Mythical Beast King can command Suugu. Though mindless, a hint of Dan seems to remain within Suugu as seen in his playing of a leaf ocarina. Long tricks Rio into ordering Suugu to kill Jan. During the battle, after nearly killing his son, Suguu's memories as Dan reawakened, allowing him to overcome the Blood Oath's effect on him as he took the blow Long intended for Jan. Mortally wounded, Suugu has Jan deal the deathblow to release Dan's Fierce soul from his physical prison. Super Hero Taisen Z Suugu was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . He was seen attempting to strangle Kamen Rider OOO, until he was attacked by Kamen Rider Ichigou. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Chimera-Fist Gengi Suugu's Gengi allows him to use both Gekiwaza and Ringi. He can also copy the abilities of the other monsters: * Fierce Beast Tiger-Fist Style: Gun-Gun Bullet (砲砲弾, Hō Hō Dan) * Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist Style: Crimson Lotus Vermilion Whip Kick (紅蓮朱鞭脚, Guren Shuben Kyaku): Suugu can replicate this ability from Sorisa. * Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist Style: Oily Body-Armor (体油包, Taiyūpao): Suugu can replicate this ability from Maga. It allows him to produce a gelatinous liquid from his body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks. * Confrontation Beast Crocodile-Fist Style: Mudbank Torso Snapping (泥州胴折り, Desudō Ori): Suugu can replicate this ability from Niwa. Notes *Height: 215 cm (58 m: giant) *Weight: 103 kg (27.8 t: giant) Portrayal Suugu is voiced by veteran tokusatsu actor Kenji Ohba (大葉 健二, Ohba Kenji), who is known for portraying Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan, Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya in ''Battle Fever J'', and Daigoro Oume/DenjiBlue in [[Denshi Sentai Denziman|''Denshi Sentai Denziman.]] His suit actor is Riichi Seike (清家利一, ''Seike Riichi), who also portrayed GekiViolet. Twins *Shuen (43) *Kou (43 & 44) Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu'' **''Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return'' **''Lesson 40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth'' **''Lesson 41: Zushi-Zushi! No More'' **''Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!'' **''Lesson 43: Hapi-Hapi! Merry Christmas, Osu'' **''Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody'' **''Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z See also Category:Genjuken Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Chimera Themed Villains